fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
ZvS: Lied van Vuur en Wind: Hoofdstuk 18
Bestand:ZvS_banner_geanimeerd.gif Hoofdstuk "Hallo Voskit." Hazelpoot blokkeerde de kampingang gauw voor het roodbruine jong erdoor kon glippen. "Alsjeblieft Hazelpoot!" piepte Voskit."Eén keertje maar!" Hazelpoot schudde haar kop. "Nee." zei ze."Ga terug naar Meidoornlicht." Voskit draaide zich mokkend om en trippelde terug naar de kraamkamer. "Hazelpoot! We hebben taken voor je. Je moet met Leeuwenpoot en Magnoliapoot bedmos verversen." Hazelpoot knikte."Oké dan." Ze haatte het om bedmos te verschonen, maar het was altijd beter dan teken weghalen met smerige muizengal. Ze trippelde naar het leerlingenhol om Magnoliapoot en Leeuwenpoot te wekken. "We moeten het bedmos verversen nu het niet regent." miauwde ze."Kom op, we hebben niet veel tijd." Magnoliapoot kreunde luid en rolde uit haar nest. Leeuwenpoot deed er verdacht lang over om zich uit te rekken. Hazelpoot liep naar het verlaten oudstenhol toe en sleurde al het bedmos eruit tot ze een grote bal had. Leeuwenpoot kwam aanwandelen en rolde eenzelfde bal al gauw het krijgershol uit. "Tjonge dat stinkt." zei hij. "Wist je het dan nog niet?" giechelde Magnoliapoot."Geelvaren kakt in zijn bedmos!" Leeuwenpoot deinsde walgend overeind en zijn zus schaterde het uit. Hazelpoot ging grinnikend naar de kraamkamer toe. Kersenlicht was zich aan het wassen en Meidoornlicht foeterde Heidekit, Voskit en Beukkit uit terwijl een natte Wilgkit zich achter haar staart verstopte. "Ik kom bedmos verversen." miauwde Hazelpoot. Kersenlicht gromde voor ze zich uitstrekte en trippelde de kraamkamer uit. Meidoornlicht joeg haar kits naar buiten. "Bedankt Hazelpoot." miauwde de bleke poes."Je wordt een fijne krijger." ze glimlachtte vriendelijk. Toen ook Meidoornlicht de open plek op gegaan was schraapte de zandkleurige leerling het mos bijeen en rolde ze het de struik uit. Ondertussen hadden Leeuwenpoot en Magnoliapoot het leerlingenhol, medicijnhol en Sparster's grot al uitgekuist. Ze maakten drie grote bollen mos en rolden ze het kamp uit. "Waar zouden we ze dumpen?" vroeg Leeuwenpoot zich af."Bij de rivier? Dan stroomt het het meer toch in en hebben we er geen last meer van." Magnoliapoot knikte. "Klinkt goed." miauwde Hazelpoot. Ze tilden de bollen mos op en draafden richting de rivier. Toen gooiden ze het vieze mos in het hoogstromende water. "Daar zijn we ook al vanaf." miauwde Magnoliapoot."Nu nieuw mos halen. Ik weet waar we er kunnen vinden! Kom mee!" Leeuwenpoot sprong het sparrenbos in. Na een tijd kwamen ze bij een plek dicht bij WindClanterritorium, waar er een paar eiken stonden. De wortels waren dicht begroeid met dik, vers bedmos, en alhoewel het ver van het kamp was, hadden ze nu minder werk met verzamelen. "Je bent geniaal, Leeuwenpoot!" zei Hazelpoot blij. Ze begon grote lappen mos van de wortels te scheuren tot ze genoeg had om een derde van de Clan mee te verzadigen. Leeuwenpoot en Magnoliapoot hadden net zo veel, en de drie leerlingen zetten koers richting het kamp. Het was heel wat werk om de rotshelling te beklimmen met het mos, maar ze haalden het en eenmaal in het kamp werden ze gefeliciteerd omdat het mos dik en zacht was. "Goed zo!" miauwde Beukloof toen ze hun hopen op de grond legden."Magnoliapoot, kun jij de bedden in de holen leggen? Als je nog niet genoeg hebt heeft Heemstroos nog een portie mos in haar hol liggen, dus je kunt daar ook nog van lenen." Magnoliapoot knikte en verdween met een stapel mos. "Leeuwenpoot en Hazelpoot, ik wil dat jullie je gaan aansluiten bij de jachtpatrouille van Meidoornlicht, Natstorm en Sintelbes. Roggevlam kan met jullie meegaan." Leeuwenpoot en Hazelpoot knikten en liepen naar Roggevlam toe. "Hallo Hazelpoot." miauwde de koperbruine kater."We kunnen na de jachtpatrouille nog wat gevechtstraining doen als je wilt. Ik heb me onlangs een techniek herinnerd die je wel interessant zult vinden." Hazelpoot knikte."Klinkt leuk! Als ik nog poten over hebt tenminste." grinnikte ze. "Kom, laten we vertrekken. We kunnen Meidoornlicht niet laten wachten." Leeuwenpoot knikte instemmend en het drietal draafde via de rotshelling omlaag. "Waar zijn ze eigenlijk, Roggevlam?" vroeg Hazelpoot. "Bij het rotsgebergte aan het uiterste stuk van de RivierClangrens." antwoordde haar mentor. "Oké. Laten we hopen dat we er vlug zijn..." ging de zandkleurige poes verder. Leeuwenpoot knikte."Natstorm wordt vlug ongeduldig." zei hij. Roggevlam grinnikte. Dan verslapte zijn glimlach."Het is gevaarlijk daar bij die rotshelling," miauwde hij."Met de dooi zijn er heel wat rotsen losgekomen. Ik vraag me af waarom Beukloof ze daarheen heeft gestuurd." Hazelpoot kneep nadenkend haar ogen dicht."Dat is inderdaad raar." prevelde ze."Oh kijk, ik zie ze al!" ze wees in de verte. Roggevlam tuurde voor zich uit."Oh, daar ja." zei hij. Leeuwenpoot knikte. "Kom, laten we rennen. Wie er het eerst is." glimlachtte Roggevlam. Hazelpoot giechelde en zette een spurt in. Leeuwenpoot stak haar met gemak voor bij en stak zijn tong uit. Beledigd gaf Hazelpoot hem een por en stak ze hem in zijn verwarring voorbij. "Verliezer!" piepte Magnoliapoot tegen haar broer toen ze hem voorbij draafde. Roggevlam zette zich met grote sprongen af en al gauw bereikte hij de jachtpatrouille. Hazelpoot volgde gauw achter hem, bijna gelijk met Magnoliapoot, en Leeuwenpoot was laatste. "Hadden jullie een race?" mokte Meidoornlicht."Ik zou meegedaan hebben... ik krijg je nog wel, Roggevlam!" ze grijnsde uitdagend naar haar partner. Natstorm rolde zuchtend met zijn ogen en Sintelbes staarde de hijgende leerlingen alleen maar neutraal aan. "Waar kunnen we jagen?" vroeg Roggevlam. "Meidoornlicht kan de leerlingen meenemen naar dat groepje eiken daar." zei Sintelbes."Dan ga ik met de rest naar dat bosje." Roggevlam knikte en raakte ten afscheid de neus van zijn partner aan. "Tot later!" zei hij. "Wie de grootste eekhoorn vangt." knipoogde Meidoornlicht. Hazelpoot volgde de vrouwtjeskat naar de eiken die tegen de rotshelling stonden. "Kunnen we hier wel iets vangen?" vroeg Leeuwenpoot zich af. "Hier is er veel prooi omdat we hier niet vaak jagen." miauwde Meidoornlicht."Het moet een makkie worden." Hazelpoot knikte en er viel een stilte. Ze kroop achter een struik en zonk neer in de jachthouding toen ze een muis ontdekte. Het zou echt een makkie worden. Ze sloop dichterbij, zo stil als ze kon, en zette zich toen vlug af. Ze sloeg de muis dood zodra ze hem in haar klauwen had en begroef zijn lichaampje onder een hoop bladeren. Zo ging het heel zonhoog door. Ze ving muizen, vogels, een eekhoorn en zelfs een waterrat. Leeuwenpoot had ook al een hele hoop gevangen, zag ze toen ze langskwam bij hem. De zon begon al lager aan de hemel te komen toen Hazelpoot in een boom klom, achter een kleine eekhoorn aan. Een lichte mist verspreidde zich over de bosbodem en maakte alles klam en vochtig. Het begon lichtjes te regenen, maar de echte storm zou pas 's nachts losbarsten, wist Hazelpoot. Toch hing er iets vreemds in de lucht. Er klopte iets niet, en het was niet alleen het onbehaaglijke gevoel dat dit het einde zou worden van de Clan. De storm woedde nu al dagenlang, nee, meer dan een maan. Hij was rustig gebleven, was op en af gegaan, soms had je er nauwelijks iets van gemerkt. Maar ze wist dat dit de laatste dag zou zijn. En de storm zou alles vernietigen. Plots klonk er luid gerommel op vanaf de rotshelling, gevolgt door een doodse stilte. Geschrokken sprong Hazelpoot omlaag van de boom, en ze rende naar het geluid toe. "Meidoornlicht? Leeuwenpoot?" riep ze. "Hazelpoot!" krijstte Leeuwenpoot. Hazelpoot rende naar zijn hulpkreten toe. Ze trof de roodgouden kater aan bij een hoop rotsblokken die klaarblijkelijk naar beneden gedonderd waren, waar hij panisch heen en weer rende. "Wat is er gebeurt?!" zei ze geschrokken. "Meidoornlicht!" jammerde Leeuwenpoot."Meidoornlicht is verpletterd onder vallende rotsen!!" Hazelpoot bleef graven en graven in het gruis tot haar nagels afbraken en haar poten bloedden. Tranen van hulpeloosheid stonden in haar ogen toen ze groef, opzoek naar de moederkat. "Meidoornlicht!" miauwde ze. Leeuwenpoot snikte zachtjes terwijl hij rotsen wegduwde. Plots voelde Hazelpoot nattigheid. Ze hief een poot op en een donkerrood goedje spetterde op de rotsen."MEIDOORNLICHT!" gilde ze. Er ritselden struiken achter hen en Roggevlam sprong tevoorschijn. "Wat is er?! Wat doen jullie? Waar is Meidoornlicht?!" riep hij. Geen van de leerlingen gaf antwoord en Roggevlam kwam tot het gruwelijke besef. "NEE!" Hij sprong naar de hoop gruis en rotsen toe en groef mee met Hazelpoot. "Meidoornlicht!" miauwde hij zachtjes. Leeuwenpoot sleurde een rots weg en Meidoornlicht's zachte pels werd zichtbaar. Ze was enorm toegetakeld. Bloed besmeurde haar vacht en overal had ze schrammen, kneuzingen en diepe wonden. Ze haalde raspend adem en opende haar ogen, het stof wegknipperend. "Roggevlam?" miauwde ze stilletjes. Haar poten trokken even."Ik had net zo'n grote eekhoorn gevangen... je moest hem eens zien.." fluisterde ze. Roggevlam duwde zijn snuit in haar vacht."Het komt goed! Leeuwenpoot.. Leeuwenpoot, ga Heemstroos halen! Alsjeblieft! Vlug!" Leeuwenpoot knikte en spurtte weg. Hazelpoot wist niet hoe lang ze daar zaten, bij Meidoornlicht. Steeds wanneer haar ogen dichtgleden miauwde Roggevlam haar naam en opende ze ze weer. Verwoed veegde haar partner zijn tranen weg. Meidoornlicht's ogen werden doffig. Hazelpoot had die ogen al eens eerder gezien, bij Sneeuwzang, net toen haar poot het portaal binnenging. Vlak voor ze vervaagd was. "Ze gaat het niet halen." fluisterde Hazelpoot. "Jawel!" riep Roggevlam."Dat gaat ze wel!" zijn gekwelde jammerkreten schalden door de lucht. Ze zaten daar maar. De nacht werd donkerder, de mist dikker en de sterren helderder. Het leek wel alsof de SterrenClan de regen had stopgezet. Alsof ze afwachtten wat er gebeuren zou. Neem haar niet van ons weg... smeekte Hazelpoot, maar ze wist dat het al te laat was. Het laatste wat ze gedaan heeft met haar kittens... is ze uitkafferen... en ik zal het haar nooit vergeven als ze ze nu achterlaat. Leeuwenpoot was nog steeds niet terug. Hazelpoot wenstte dat hij vleugels kreeg. "Roggevlam..." miauwde Meidoornlicht krakerig. Ze legde een poot op die van haar partner. "Ja?" prevelde Roggevlam. "Roggevlam, beloof je dat je voor de jonkies gaat zorgen? Ik ben zo... zo moe..." haar stem stierf weg. Roggevlam knikte woest, zijn tranen in bedwang houdend, zijn lippen opgetrokken in een gekwelde grimas. "Dankjewel..." Meidoornlicht glimachtte. Haar poten trokken zachtjes. Dan viel haar hoofd neer en werden haar ogen leeg. Hazelpoot voelde een steek van verdriet door zich heen gaan, zo hevig dat het leek alsof een slang zijn tanden er in boorde en het aan stukken scheurde. Ze boog haar hoofd en staarde vol verdriet naar de grond. Meidoornlicht... ik ga ook voor je kittens zorgen.. al is dat het laatste wat ik doe. Bestand:ZvS_Banner_Afsluiting.png Hoofdstuk 17 ���� Hoofdstuk 19 Categorie:Avondpoot Categorie:Zang van de Storm Categorie:Zang van de Storm: hoofdstukken Categorie:ZvS; Lied van Vuur en Wind